


Partners

by csichick_2



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dutch and Johnny have built a near perfect partnership.  And then it all changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/gifts).



When Dutch realized that someone was trying to steal her ship, the last thing she expected is that she was going to end up inviting that person to become a Killjoy and work with her. Up until that point she had worked alone and she thought it was better that way. She’s not sure what it was about Johnny, but she could immediately tell that she could trust him. The irony of her trusting the man that tried to steal her ship is not lost on her, but stranger things have happened. Like the way she was raised. But that’s in the past, and her partnership with Johnny is in the future.

There were some raised eyebrows at first and she knows there were several under the table bets both on how long her partnership with Johnny would last and if they were sleeping together. The latter was quickly disproved, giving that Johnny isn’t discrete about who he’s with when they’re between missions. At first Dutch suspects that Johnny is that obvious because he’s heard the same rumblings, but she learned pretty quickly that he just doesn’t care. And that the very first thing he learned about her is that she’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself and doesn’t need protecting. And though he would never admit it, Dutch thinks that Johnny might be just a little bit afraid of her.

Dutch thought it would take her longer to adjust to working with a partner, but Johnny made it easy. The people they apprehended not withstanding, everyone liked him, even the ones that thought he wasn’t actually cut out to be a Killjoy. He also had a way with Lucy, and it was clear that she greatly preferred Johnny to Dutch. Dutch was annoyed by this for all of two seconds until she realized that Johnny’s presence made the ship safer and more efficient. Lucy liked Johnny better mostly because he was far better at taking care of her. And Dutch can’t deny that watching Johnny at work with repairs is an attractive sight, even if their relationship isn’t like that.

The only problem with their partnership was external, rather than internal. There was still enough misogyny in the Quad that most people automatically assumed that Johnny was in charge, simply because he’s the man. At first she was defensive over this, but the longer they worked together, the more fun they had using that to their advantage. After all, they never see it coming if they’re not expecting it. This is especially true when a job has gone sideways. They threaten Dutch in an attempt to get information out of Johnny, and are always surprised to find a gun in their face. She’d have though that eventually word would travel, but apparently criminals aren’t that big on communication. That or they’ve simply arrested everyone with enough knowledge to be considered credible by others. As she much as she’d like to think they’re that good, she’s also realistic. People are talking, they’re just not the type of person that gets believed about anything.

Johnny never really talked about his past, which was more than fine with Dutch. If he didn’t want to talk about his past, he wasn’t about to ask about hers. And if anything was certain to breakup up their partnership, it would be knowing that she was essentially trained as an assassin as a child. Dutch isn’t afraid that he will be repulsed by her and leave, but rather that she’d be walking away so she wouldn’t have to see his pity. She’s worked hard to put all traces of her past behind her and anything that reminds her of it is something to be avoided. And she doesn’t want Johnny to ever end up in that category. She likes him too much and in many ways he’s the brother she never had. A sometimes annoying brother, but he’s the only person that Dutch can count on to not have an agenda. And that far outweighs everything else.

However, there was one brief moment when she thought she was going to have to walk away. Johnny had learned enough about about the Killjoy structure to know that as a Level 5 Killjoy, Dutch was authorized to take kill warrants, but never did. She knows she hesitated too long in answering, but thankfully he takes her explanation of thinking that deadly force should only be used as a last resort at face value and doesn’t press her. While what she said is true, it’s obviously only a tiny part of the story. Her view on killing is very much formed by her past, but even then it was essentially a kill or be killed situation. Even when it was a very present part of her life, it was never something she enjoyed doing. There was nothing she dreaded more than finding one of those red boxes, which is why she took the steps she needed to make sure that she would never see one again. The day that Johnny becomes a Level 5 Killjoy and is able to take kill warrants on his own may change everything, but for now, she’s the only one with the power to either accept or reject kill warrants and she knows it’s going to be a long time before that changes.

Things ended up changing sooner than she expected, but not for any of the reasons she would have expected. Johnny used her name to circumvent the system and accept the kill warrant. She had assumed that Johnny was trying to prove himself so that the could move up the ranks. Finding out the truth – finding out that Johnny was breaking pretty much every rule in the book to rescue his brother – Dutch isn’t sure what to make of that. It’s much been been the two of them ever since that fateful day Johnny tried to steal her ship a d simply knowing D’avin exsits – that changes things. And when D’avin sticks around around, that changes everything. And Dutch isn’t sure if she likes it.


End file.
